syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Conor McCullagh
Conor MuCullagh is a contestant and the winner of the first season of Face Off. Biography Born in Vancouver, Canada, Conor McCullagh moved frequently as a child, living in South Africa for a time. At age 16, during a High School ceramics class, Conor discovered Fangoria magazine, and realized he could make more than clay pots and vases—he could make 3D monsters. He taught himself to make a mold, and the rest is history. He spent 14 years in Los Angeles, working for theme parks and apprenticing under John Caglione Jr., the Academy Award winning makeup artist for Dick Tracy. Conor eventually made his way into feature films and television. Conor has worked on the series The Vampire Diaries, and currently he teaches full time at Joe Blasco Makeup School. Season 1 Episode 1: For the first episode of the season the contestants were split up into teams of two and were given the challenge to create a unique human-animal hybrid make up. Conor was paired with Tom Devlin and together picked the elephant as their animal (as opposed to the beetle and ostrich]]. Their team became one of the Top Looks of the week, along with Frank and Tate. Their team won the top spot and Conor became the first Spotlight Challenge winner of Face Off. Episode 2: After Conor won last weeks Challenge, he was given the challenge to create a nude body painting based of the New Orleans backdrop he had picked. He chose to paint his male model to look like like a statue in the streets. His poor paint job cause him to be on the bottom looks off this week along with Tate and Sergio Cuerra. He was up for elimination but due to Sergio getting cut, he and Tate were safe. Episode 3: Conor and Jo Holland were paired together to make a unique alien make-up for a species of alien found on a planet that may sustain life. Their creature was one of the top looks, along with Gage and Marcel. Their team won the highest team and Conor won for the second time. Episode 4: The remaining contestants were giving the challenge of creating a horror film icon, along with a title and tagline for the movie it would be in. Conor created a demon like villain for his tribal horror fill Voodoo Dawn. ''The movies tagline was Death Is Only The Beginning. His creation was neither a Top nor Bottom Look so he was deemed safe for the week. Episode 5: For this challenge, the contestants were able to pick their partner and a engaged couple and then we told to switch the groom and bride's gender. Conor picked Megan Areford as his partner and they picked Willie & Cecily as their couple. He and Megan were Top Looks for this challenge along with Tate & Anthony Pepe and the winning team for the challenge and Megan got the overall win for her beauty make-up. Episode 6: For this episode, the contestants were given the challenge to create original zombie make-ups that could withstand a dance routine to "''Zombie" by Natalia Kills. Conor chose to make an 80's style zombie. His make-up earned him high ratings but lost to Tate's home invasion zombie. Episode 7: In this episode, each contestant had to create a make-up to disguise themselves as they interact with one of their loved ones, in Conor's case his sister Colleen. His make-up was praised but it looked to much like him. He was deemed low for the week but was safe due to Megan being cut. Episode 8: In the finale, the remaining for contestants we're given the final challenge to re-imagine to fairy tale character into a different cohesive theme. He chose The Frog Prince as his fairy tale and Horror as his them. He was also able to pick two of his former contestant to help him with this challenge. He chose Frank and Sergio. He created the scene where the prince (in horrifying pain), is being transformed into the frog by the witch. This excellent concept won him the competition. Face Off portfolio Conor.jpg|Conor working in shop Conor and Tom elephant.png|Conor and Tom's winning Elephant ConorNewOrleans.png|Conor's "crappy" bodypaint ConorJoalien.png|Conor and Jo's winning alien ConorsVillain.png|Conor's villain ConorsCouple.png|Conor and Megan's winning couple ConorsZombie.png|Conor's high rated zombie ConorMikhail.png|Conor aka Mikhail ConorScene.png|Conor's Competition winning Frog Prince scene Trivia *He is the only contestant from season one to win more than one challenge. Category:Winners